1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tourniquet with an improved tightening system that provides a mechanical advantage for applying a compression force to an appendage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tourniquet is a device for temporarily controlling the flow of blood through or from a large artery in an appendage under emergency conditions as the tourniquet cuts off the blood supply to the appendage for a period of time. Although primarily used as a first-aid or triage measure, tourniquets can also be used in a medical facility during surgical procedures.
To be effective, a tourniquet must be tight enough to stop the arterial blood flow to the appendage. However, a tourniquet is often applied as an emergency measure by individuals with knowledge that a tourniquet must be used, yet without experience in the level of medical care to properly apply the tourniquet and effectively restrict the flow of blood. In many emergency situations, tourniquets are an improvised form of treatment taking the form of a cloth rag being tied to the injured appendage. The state of mind in which individuals applying and/or receiving the tourniquet may find themselves include shock, anxiety and desperation. Further, environmental conditions, such as the rain, snow, sandstorm, or dust storm also affect the efficiency with which a tourniquet can be applied to an injured appendage.